Internal combustion engines for mowing machines for grass, hay or other vegetation may produce maximum power at maximum engine speed. Additionally, optimal mower blade speed may be required for mowers to maintain high cut quality. For example, optimal rotary blade speed, measured as blade tip speed, is typically between about 12,000 and 19,000 feet per minute, and may be required to maintain high cut quality by lifting grass, make multiple passes over each blade of grass, and disperse the clippings in an even and aesthetically pleasing manner. Similarly, optimal reel mower blade speed for grass may be between about 1800 rpm and about 2300 rpm depending on the number of blades and desired clip rate.
Mowing machines may have a direct relationship between engine speed and mower blade speed. The engine may drive the mower blades through mechanical linkages such as belts and pulleys, drive shafts, gear boxes or fixed displacement hydraulic circuits so that optimal mower blade speed is achieved at maximum engine speed. For these reasons, operators tend to run mowing machines at maximum engine speed at all times to maintain mower blade speed. This may result in high fuel consumption, noise, vibration and machine wear and tear.
A mower blade speed control system is needed that provides optimal mower blade speed while reducing fuel consumption, noise, vibration and machine wear and tear. A mower blade speed control system is needed that can reduce engine speed while maintaining a constant, preset mower blade speed.